


Until Tomorrow

by JulietWayne



Category: Avengers Civil War, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), civil war - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietWayne/pseuds/JulietWayne
Summary: Inspired by The Greatest Showman





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some ideas of from the Greatest Showman

Tony waltzed into the living of the base waving a golden envelope in the air for the rest of the team to see, “Here in my hands are the tickets for the Circus tonight” 

“Circus? That’s still a thing?” Sam asked without looking up from his phone. While Steve and Bucky eyes were still glued to the TV

“This is not just any ordinary Circus. This is the greatest show on earth. We personally got invited by the ring master himself,” 

“Hey, I’ve heard of that show. P.T Barnum, the greatest showman” Bruce said looking up from the puzzle that he is working on with Natasha, “It’s hard to get tickets because they are always sold out” 

“Well Bruce today is your lucky today” Tony smiled waving the envelope. Bucky turned his attention to Tony. Trying to remember the last time he went to the circus. It was really popular back then to take a girl out to the circus and carnival, hopefully she would be your steady at the end of it all. But he never really found anyone before he went to war. 

“It used to be really popular back in our days” Steve commented to Tony, also remembering the time, he would hang out with Bucky during their spare. 

“Cap, you make yourself sound so old,” he rolled his eyes taking a seat on one of the empty space in the couch, “Sure it’s been a while but I’m sure you will find some single ladies out there. You might as well tagged team with Barnes” 

Bucky frowned at the idea; he hasn’t even talked to any girls since he joined the avengers. Well, Natasha, Wanda and Maria Hill don’t count. Just thinking about it makes him nervous. He used to be really good at this stuff but things change and so did he. 

Tony noticed the frown on Bucky’s face, “Come on Barnes. Just flash them with your charming smile and they will love you” 

“No” he said, looking back the TV. Steve chuckled, “You love going to double dates Buck. You used to take me along as your wingman. I’m sure, it will be fun” 

“Hey! I’m right here,” Sam said, putting his phone down. If anyone has a way with the ladies, it would be him. 

“Just make sure to suit up!” Tony said walking away

“It’s just the circus, we don’t need a suit” said Steve, looking at the billionaire confused. 

“Just suit up!” tony repeated. Bucky didn’t commented farther, convinced that he wouldn’t really meet anyone. 

Nightfall came and the show is starting in an hour. The whole team was changed into their casual clothes and making their way out of the base. P.T Barnum’s tents were located about 30 minutes away from the base. Tony didn’t have a problem with that it just made sense that tents for the circus to located in a big space. Plus, he made sure that security is on high alert, just in case of any threats. 

Bucky didn’t suit up like Tony told them to, actually nobody suited up. It was just Tony. He groaned when he saw the team wearing their casual clothing. Natasha smirked and Bruce gave a ‘I’m sorry’ smile. Upon reaching the big red tents, it brought such nostalgia to him. For a moment that he was looking at them, he thought might have time travel and that everything was just a dream. The tent looked like it was glowing in the inside along with a background music playing.

People were already lined up to inside, with their family, kids and even significant other. He wouldn’t normally take that topic of his life to heart but for some reason being in the circus reminds him what he actually might miss out on. 

“I didn’t expect this much people would be watching,” Steve said to Tony. 

“This is their first opening night, maybe what they said is true” Tony replied as the team followed right behind him. Tony gave the gold envelope to one of the employees that was standing by the entrance of the tent and showed them that they were seated front row as Mr. Barnum arranged. 

It’s everything like it was back in Bucky’s time, the set up of the floor looks exactly like before. The trapeze platforms, platforms for the performers, peanut guys that sell peanuts; it felt like they just entered a different dimension. 

“Wow, it feels like we’re home” Steve chuckled softly, also thinking the same thing. 

“Ladies and Gentleman” the voice announced to the crowd, “if you kindly take your seat please. The show is about to begin” the team took their seat at the front row, mostly on the ground floor where they can see everything during the show. 

“Without further a due, welcome to the greatest show on earth. Please welcome ringmaster P.T Barnum and the circus” a steady of beat started playing and thin layer of smoke appear on the floor. 

Woah 

Woah 

Woah 

It was dim around the tent for a moment, and then they heard a chorus of stomping, that’s going with the beat of the music. 

‘Ladies and Gents, this is the moment you’ve waited for  
Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor’ 

Bucky swore he just got chills when he heard the music, there was something the atmosphere of the performance that’s making him feel like something unexpected is about to happen. 

‘And buried in your bones there’s an ache you can’t ignore  
Taking your breath, stealing your mind  
And all that was real is left behind’

Two flashes of light were lit in the middle on the performance of the floor. The stomps and claps continued becoming one like a beat. He’s heart start to beat a bit harder in his chest. 

‘Don’t fight it, it’s coming for you, running at ya  
It’s only this moment, don’t care what comes after  
Your fever dream, can’t you see it getting closer  
Just surrender cause you feel the feeling taking over  
It’s fire, it’s freedom, it’s flooding open’ 

Bucky wasn’t sure if the lyrics is making him feeling the goose bumps creeping on him or maybe, just maybe… 

‘It’s preacher in the pulpit and you’ll find devotion  
There’s something breaking at the brick of every wall  
It’s holding all that you know, so tell me do you wanna go?’ 

The two lights that was lit earlier was moving around the floor along with a group of dancers in the middle dancing with the music and beat. 

‘Where it’s covered in all the coloured lights’ 

The lights around the tent was turned on as the same time, the performers blew a giant fire signaling the show starting. Bucky was amaze and almost felt hypnotize of the colour, the dancing and the performance itself. He felt so relax and happy inside. The ringmaster was singing and dancing along with other dancers, he was interactive with the audience walking around and waving at them. He even walked up to the team.

‘This is the greatest show’ the crowd yelled together with the performers.

As the ringmaster went back to his position in the middle of the floor; Bucky noticed the girl beside him. She was wearing all white dress that compliments her [hair colour]. There was something about her that was mesmerizing, she smiled at the ringmaster and continued dancing with the rest. 

‘It’s everything you every want,   
Everything you ever want, everything you ever need  
its here right in front you   
this is where you want to be ’

He tried to focus on the other parts of show but he seems to always come back to you. He even saw you smiling at him but you could be just looking at his direction and smiled because it’s part of the show. But he would like to hope that you noticed him.

The show was finally over and the rest of the team was talking to each other about the show. He has to admit, the show lives up to its name. 

“Mr. Stark,” everyone turned behind them and saw the ringmaster himself, P.T Barnum, “Thank you so much for coming to our show. I hope everyone enjoyed it” he smiled at everyone. 

“Mr. Barnum, the pleasure is ours” Tony and P.T Barnum shook hands, “We are a fan of your work” 

“Please, call me Phineas and I should be saying that instead. My daughters are the biggest of you and the Avengers” Tony smirked, looking at Bucky and Steve. 

“Helen, Caroline!” Phineas called over to the group of performers. Bucky looked up and locking gaze with you as the two small girls run up to Phineas with shy smile on their faces. 

Bruce laughed thinking that Phineas is daughters were older than Tony thought,   
“Helen, Caroline. Meet Mr. Stark and the Avengers” the two little girls smiled at them, “Where’s your sister?” the two girls pointed at the direction where Bucky spotted you talking to your friends. 

“[Name], [Name]. Over here, Dad’s calling you” If Bucky could blush; the team would tease him by now. You looked upon hearing your name; you give a small nod to your friends and making your way to your sisters and father. 

“[Name], is your mother around? I would like you to meet the Avengers. This is my oldest, [Name]” You smiled at the Avengers and giving them a slight nod. 

“Thank you for coming to our show,” your gazed stop at the guy, you spotted during the show. There was something about his eyes that show so much hidden emotion and sadness yet kindness and love. He was interesting, not to mention handsome.   
Steve elbowed Bucky indicating him to reply to you, “Y-Yes. It was amazing” Tony rolled his eyes as he watches the scene unfold in front of him. 

Helen and Caroline tugged on your white dress, “[Name], He’s handsome” they whispered to you, looking at Bucky shyly. You giggled at your sisters’ cute crush on the man that you were interested in meeting. 

“Why don’t you say hi,” you whisper to them, giving them an encouraging push towards him. 

“H-Hi” they said at the same time. Bucky gave a small smile kneeling to the little girls, “Hello” 

“I’m Caroline,” the little girl with blonde hair said, “This is my little sister, Helen” Caroline pointed to her brunette sister, “the tall one is, [Name]” she pointed to you, waving at him. 

“Those are pretty names for pretty ladies like you” Caroline and Helen giggled shyly. 

“You have pretty eyes, Mr,” Helen paused, trying to remember his name. 

“Bucky. Call me Bucky”

“It’s such a cool name!” you laughed as Helen and Caroline chatted away with Bucky. You hoped to see more of him for the two weeks the circus is here. 

It was time to leave; the Avengers said their goodbye to your father and sisters. 

“Bye Bucky!” Caroline waved goodbye, “It was nice meeting you” 

“The pleasure is all mine,” he said giving her a small bow

“I hope, you would drop by sometime after the show Bucky, we would like to see you again,” you said to him. 

He was surprised at your offer but quickly recover from it, “Y-Yes, we will see each other again” 

“Goodnight Bucky” 

“Goodnight [Name], until tomorrow”


	2. Chapter 2

This would be the fifth night that Bucky attempt to actually talk to you. He’s slowly losing his patience when something, or more likely someone was preventing that from happening. According to Helen and Caroline, Adam wasn’t always been like this but Bucky knows what Adam is trying to do. 

“Going back to the Circus again tonight?” Steve caught up with Bucky leaving the base. 

“Yeah” Bucky nodded putting on his sweater, “I was hoping tonight would be night, I would finally talk to her”

Steve slightly smile, “Good luck Buck” Bucky smiled slightly, to be honest; he needs it. 

Bucky made it to the circus tent and was greeted by Helen and Caroline, which was a routine since he visited the second day. The girls would greet Bucky by the entrance and would take a seat by the front and would watch the show together. The second time that Bucky attempted to talk to you, he was nervous and scared, fear got the better of him and he said to goodbye to the girls. The third time, he visited Helen and Caroline still waited for him by the entrance with a smile plastered on their faces and taking their usual seat. After the show, Bucky finally got the courage to finally talk to you when Adam, blocked his view from you and dragged you away from him. It would be the same scenario for the fourth day, so he thought he would ask for back up. 

“Good Evening Ladies” Bucky smiled at Helen and Caroline. The little girls giggled and saying their Hello’s to the winter solider. 

“Hi Bucky!” Helen smiled

“Hello!” said Caroline

“Are we ready for mission [Name]?” the girls nod their heads with excitement, sometimes desperate time calls for desperate measures.

“Yes! Ready for the mission Bucky” Helen saluted, giggling at the same time. The girls was more than happy to help their new friend out, plus you also told your sister that you’ve been waiting to talk to Bucky but Adam’s preventing it. So Helen and Caroline, this would be a good opportunity to do it. Besides, they also get to play mission with Bucky. 

“Operation [Name] is on go,” Caroline nodded with determination. Bucky chuckled softly before offering his hands to the girls. 

“Shall we then?” he asked; he had a good feeling about their plan hopefully he can finally meet you.   
The show went on as always and Bucky was getting more anxious by the minute. He was really hoping that this plan would work. As much as he wanted to whisk you away and push Adam aside, he’s not like that, he has to be more patient; at least that’s what learned for being the winter solider. 

The show finally ended and Bucky turned to the two little girls, “Positions” the girls nodded and left.

You searched for Bucky in the crowd as soon as the show was over. But then you spotted him from his usual seat where Helen and Caroline would usually sit with him. You watched him turn to the girls and left along the sea of people. You’re heart sunk that he didn’t even try to talk to you. Maybe he had lost all his patience since Adam always takes you away. Your feet finally start working and followed Bucky out of the tent. 

“Where are you going [Name]?” Adam grabs your wrist, stopping you from following Bucky. You looked back hoping that you would still spot him but he was gone. 

Upset and frustrated, you pulled away from his hold, “Nothing Adam. Can you just leave me alone? What has gotten into you?” You stared at him straight into his brown eyes. He’s never usually this protective of you but lately it’s getting quiet annoying. 

“What do you mean?” he said, you rolled your eyes not believing his excuses at all. 

“Oh don’t do this to me! I know what you’re—“ 

“[Name]! Mom is looking for you. Come on, she said she needs some help” Helen grabbed your hands leading you away from Adam. Taken by surprise, you didn’t have time to respond from Helen’s request. 

“Adam, dad said he needs to talk to you about the next few shows with Philip” Adam was about to protest but Caroline already got a hold of Adam’s hand and was dragging him away from you. You swear, just saw Caroline smirked as she walked away from you and Helen.

Helen seemed to drag with incredible force and hurry out of the tent. You knew your mother is usually inside, helping the rest of the crew after the show. 

“Where are you taking me Helen?” you asked your younger sister, Helen didn’t respond, though determination was plastered on her face. 

“Hurry up [Name]. He’s waiting” 

“Who’s waiting?” 

“That would be me” you finally stop your tracks and look up to the voice, there Bucky stood with a small smile on his face, “I hope you don’t mind that I asked for your sisters help” You were surprised and speechless at the moment. Your heart skipped a beat; you were lost in his blue eyes all together. 

“Thank you Helen, great work with your mission. I will see tomorrow?” Helen smiled and gave Bucky a hug before leaving.

“Bye Bucky! Bye [Name]” she giggled waving goodbye. You watched Helen leave and going back inside the tent. You pointed to where Helen was and back to Bucky. 

“You—my sisters” Bucky chuckled softly. 

“Sometimes, you just need some back up” he walked closer to you, offering his arm “would you like to go for a walk?” he asked. 

You smiled at Bucky and took his offer, “I would love to” it was a nice weather for a nightly stroll and the moon is surprising bright tonight. You can see his blue eyes shine even bright under the moonlight. You can’t help but develop this high school crush on the winter solider. 

“It was a great show, well—so is the other nights. You’re an amazing dancer and I’ really enjoying watching you—” he paused, realizing what he just said, “I mean, I really enjoyed watching everyone and—“ 

You laughed softly at his shyness, you thought it was cute “It’s okay, thank you Bucky. I’m glad you are enjoying it makes me happy to see you every night. Even though—“ you didn’t want to bring Adam especially not on a special night like this. 

“You do have a lovely family and your dad, I can’t believe he would still be doing this” Bucky knew whom you were about to mention but quickly changed the subject. 

“He’s getting old to do this but it’s always been his passion but Philip, his business partner will take over eventually” Bucky nodded listening to you tell him about your family and the business. Bucky would nod and comment here and there but he mostly listened. You smiled as you watch him listen intently and would glance at you once in a while.

“I feel like I’m talking too much, tell me about yourself.” 

Bucky was quiet for a bit, carefully thinking what he should say next, “what would you like to know?” he asked. You were thinking for moment trying to come up with something you would like to know about him. 

“Tell me about the avengers, how does he feel to be the hero of the world” you asked, smiling at him. You’ve seen news about avengers and the things they do to save the world from all harms way. It always fascinate you how they put their lives in that kind of line. You’ve seen Bucky in news but not as much as Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.

“Well…” he started as he describe what it feels like to be in the base with the team and how sometimes, they need some break away from each other because they might kill each other in the process but he also told you that they have been his family since his been taken away during the World War. 

“[Name]” Bucky stopped walking and gently took your hands in his, he took a deep breathe before looking at your [eye color] orbs, “I want to be honest with you, I—I’m not always been like this” 

“Bucky—“ 

“Please, I would like you to hear me out first,” you gave him a feeble nod, gesturing him to continue.

“I was taken by this group called HYDRA. They made me into a weapon, using me to kill targets and get Intel that they needed. I have killed and hurt people because I can’t control and I can’t stop it. But that’s not me anymore, I’m better now and I just want to make things right. I—I understand, if you don’t want to see me anymore and—“ 

You smiled at him, placing a gentle hand to his cheek, “I know Bucky and don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere” 

Bucky blue eyes locked with yours, surprised from your answer, “What—really?” 

You laughed softly, nodding “I can see it in your eyes. When I first saw that night. I can tell,” You didn’t say more because Bucky got it the hint as he broke into a wide smile. 

It was getting rather late and he decided that it would be best if he walk you back to the tent. It might be a simple night but you enjoyed getting to know the Bucky Barnes, you can tell that he feels like a lot better when he told you the true nature of his past.

“I will see you tomorrow?” he asks but it sounded more like a statement. 

Your lips curled into a smile, “Until tomorrow Bucky” you leaned closer to him, giving him a peck on the cheek. 

 

Morning came rather slowly in Bucky’s opinion and he was ready to pick you up at the tent for your day outing at the city. 

“You are up early. Can’t sleep?” Tony asked, as he was ready to leave. 

Bucky shook his head, “No, I’m going to pick up [Name] and we’re going to the city” Tony curiously raised his eyebrows at the winter solider. 

“[Name] Barnum? You’re dating her?” Bucky felt his cheeks warmed up slightly looking away from Tony. 

“No—No! I’m just showing her around and—“ 

“Yeah, yeah whatever you say. Don’t worry, I’ll tell your dad that your going on a date” Tony smirked and giving him a dismissed wave, “Have fun and use protection!” Bucky rolled his eyes, as he leaves the base. One of these days, Tony will get it. 

For about a week while the circus was still showing, you and Bucky have been inseparable. He would visit you in the morning, watching you practice or he would watch you in the evening, if he has team practice in the morning. But he would make sure that he would be there either in the morning or evening. As the second week goes slowly goes by, anxious and sadness start to settle in your mind. At the end of the week was the show’s last day and they would be packing up and you may not see Bucky again. 

Not a day goes by that Bucky didn’t thought about it as well, though he tried to put it away while he visits you. He tried to make it as memorable for him but more importantly for you. He loves seeing you smile and laugh, it makes his world seem so bright and not as lonely as he thought. 

As he made his way to the tent, he heard voices as he approaches closer to the entrance. 

“You have spent your two weeks with him and you have neglected your practices with the crew” 

“Don’t even start with me Adam, I have been practicing with you and everyone else in the morning. If you have a problem with Bucky, you say it to my face” Bucky heard you say to Adam. 

“Yeah, you’re right. It is about Bucky. I don’t like you hanging around him okay? He is not who you think he is [Name]” Adam said in return. 

“You don’t know him like I do!” 

“And you do? What? Just because he is part of avengers, it makes him the good guy? How naive are you [Name], I don’t see you as a—“ then all Bucky heard what it seems to be a hand to cheek contact. 

“You can insult me all you want Adam but don’t you ever, judge Bucky like that. Not now, not ever” the tent entrance slightly opened, revealing some tears flowing from your [eye color] sad orbs. 

“B-Bucky, I—I didn’t know. I—didn’t” you stammered, trying to calm yourself down from crying. Without any second thoughts, he pulled you in his arms. 

“It’s okay, please [Name] don’t cry. I don’t like to see sad” You were surprised from his actions but finally gave in to his arms and letting go all the bottle up feelings that you have been hiding for a week. 

You followed Bucky with your hand into his to the Avengers base rooftop, trying to find a quiet place, where they can just catch a break. The rooftop was set up into a lovely decoration of rooftop patio with string lights decorated, a big cushion and a tope in the middle and a table by the corner where some food and drinks were placed. 

“Bucky, I—you, you did this for me?” 

Bucky smiled shyly, “Yeah—I thought it would be a nice way to spend the evening together before your show starts and—“ 

“I’m not going,” 

“What? Why not? We have lots of time until—“

“I wanted to spend this last night with you. I’m sure my dad would understand, they would manage just fine,” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to take you away from the show,” Bucky felt bad that your missing the show tonight, it is because you wanted to avoid Adam? 

“I’m sure, I just need sometime with you instead” you said, giving him a sad smile. 

You were quiet for a while Bucky told you about his recent mission with Steve and Sam. They successfully took down one of the HYDRA bases and found more information for the remaining ones. You smiled at him, letting him know that it’s one less base to worry about which he agreed in return. 

“[Name], about Adam and what you told him earlier… I—I appreciate what you did back there but you didn’t have to”

You quickly turn your attention to Bucky, “I can’t let him talk to you like that. Your past doesn’t define who you are now” 

“I know—but I’m used to it. He is right, I’m dangerous and you could get hurt. I don’t want anything to happen to you, [Name]. You mean so much to me”

“No, I’m not going to stand there and listen to it Bucky. I have seen it in your eyes. The pain, sadness and also happiness; everyone deserves a second chance and you deserve that too” Bucky gave you a sad smile, taking your warm hands into his cold ones. You’ve been hanging out with him for the past two weeks, you didn’t even notice his metal arm. 

“You gave me enough, this past two weeks. I’m more than grateful that I was able to spend it with you” tears start to form in your eyes, you promise yourself that you weren’t going to cry but goodbyes is never easy. 

“Me too, Bucky,” the rest of the night was spent by the big cushion in each other arms, looking at the night sky talking about anything and everything. Forgetting that tonight would be the last night that you will see each other again. 

 

Morning rolled in and you’re standing in front of Bucky with trucks and bus had loaded up the circus tent. What it seems so lively and happy now seems so empty and quiet. Your mother told you that they would be leaving in a few minutes and they would wait by the bus. 

“You know, I can always visit you. I can fly the jet and see you right away” Bucky pulled out a silver bracelet with a small heart charm, “Whenever, you want me to visit you, just press on the heart and I’ll know when to come” 

You smiled slightly, “Sounds like a great idea…I-I’ll miss you Bucky” 

“I’ll miss you too [Name]. I—I’m not going anywhere and I promise you we will see each other again,” you thought that you would run out of tears by now but that doesn’t seem to be the case. He wiped your tears with his thumb, slowly closing the gap between the two of you. His lips were soft and sweet, gently pressing you lightly against him, you never thought you would find love like this but the universe has its way. Slowly moving away, you rest your forehead to his. 

“I love you” 

“I love you too Bucky” 

“Until tomorrow?” he said, giving you one final smile

“Until tomorrow” 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

 

 

Extended Ending 

It was a quiet morning around the base, as Bucky, Steve and Sam ate their breakfast in silence. It’s been about a month since Bucky heard from you but he knows that you are safe. P.T Barnum’s show was traveling around the world, there would be news and clips of your performances and he always see the glimpse of the bracelet that he gave you. Truly, that is enough for him to know that you’re thinking about him. 

“Finally get some rest today, I swear I am too sore too move” Sam groaned as he try to shift a little bit from his seat. 

“It’s been a rough mission but we managed” Steve agreed, while Bucky nodded in response. 

“Mr. Barnes, it seems that Ms. [Name] has pressed the device on the bracelet,” Friday’s voice was heard through the kitchen. 

“She did?” he quickly got up from his seat, “Send me the coordinates to the jet and I will leave shortly” 

“Actually, she’s just outside” Friday said simply

“She’s what?” not wasting another minute. Bucky made his way outside the base, he saw you standing not far from him with a suitcase beside. 

“Hi Bucky,” you smiled shyly, Bucky ran up to you, swooping you off your feet and in his arms. 

“[Name], you’re here… I missed you,” laughing softly in his embrace, you’ve missed him too and you’re glad that you were finally able to hold him once again.


End file.
